Dovahvokiin
by Rythin
Summary: It's been five years since Alduin's demise. The Dragon's are no longer a threat, and the Great War is over. Skyrim is finally in a time of peace. But the Dovahkiin's journey isn't over. He has been issued on a quest to Rorikstead, not knowing what to expect. This, however, isn't just his quest. A small team of teenagers may become either his allies, or his enemies.


**Dovahvokiin**

_(Dragon unborn)_

Prologue

It's been five years since Alduin's demise. Since then, the almighty Dovahkiin had slain the remaining dragons in the world. The Great War had ended in a compromise, where Skyrim was split. The south-east area, just past the Throat of the World, became East Skyrim. Nords mainly inhabited this region. Nords were still allowed in North Skyrim, and they still had to abide by the same conditions as before. Overall, Skyrim was in a time of peace.

The Dovahkiin sat in his home in the city of Solitude with his wife Ikma and their Child. Their Child was to be undergoing Her Naming Ceremony that afternoon. It was to be in the town square with the entire city invited.

"Julan, where is the Child?" asked Ikma. "She's in her room, reading." Answered Julan. "So we've decided on her name, right Julan?" "Yeah, Vistha right?" replied Julan.

Ikma nodded and paused for a while. "I do hope She becomes a great scholar. She has so much potential." Another pause. "Did I tell you She's been training in Magic?" Julan looked up from his plate of food and said "No kidding? How's She doing so far?" "She's learned a simple healing spell, and She's working on a Ward spell now." Ikma answered, enthusiastically. "Why didn't you tell me? I'm pretty adept in Magic, I could train Her!" "Well, I would Julan, but you're hardly ever home…"

The tone had now gone into disappointment, and Ikma looked almost sad. Julan stood up and walked to his wife. He embraced her lovingly for a while and said in a quiet tone "I'm so sorry I'm not here for you and Her as much as you need me to be. They're gone now, I'm all for you two now." Ikma smiled and kept herself in Julan's embrace.

In a couple of hours, the Ceremony had begun. Julan and Ikma were seated and their Child was standing and facing the crowd. After a round of applause, Julan stood up and said "Here we celebrate the Naming of our dearest daughter. Our selection was based on her personality and attitude towards all things. She will carry this name for her entire Female Life Cycle, until she is Reincarnated into her Male Life. The name for the daughter of Julan and Ikma-"

There were screams in the audience and people falling over. Julan drew his sword and stepped down from the stage. He looked in the crowd to see a horse and a Nord trying to collect themselves. "Why do you interrupt my Daughter's Naming Ceremony?! What right do you have?"

The Nord stood up and pulled a letter from a satchel. "I am Omar, a messenger of Whiterun Hold! I come bearing unfortunate news." Julan gazed at Omar for a few seconds, and then sheathed his sword_. _ _Whiterun Hold_ he thought, _whom do I know that lives there? _"Before you speak, why did you rampart through this my crowd?" Omar's face turned red and said "Well, my horse is terribly afraid of chickens, and a couple ran by us…" Julan cut him off during his sentence "Uh, okay. I understand. W-What news do you bring?"

Omar ran to Julan and gave him the letter. "Is this all?" asked Julan. Omar nodded and ran back to his horse. "Everyone grab your chickens, keep them away from Omar!" Julan announced to the crowd. The crowd laughed as Omar rode off with a red face. Julan opened the letter and said to the crowd that had now gathered back together, "If it concerns me, you all deserve to know."

Dear Julan,

_This letter is to inform you of the death of your friend Akvirr. We offer you our condolences and this letter he wrote, before he Passed, for you._

"_My dearest friend Julan, I have not enough time for us to meet again, but I ask of you one last favor. _

_I was in Rorikstead at the time of my death, and before I died, I asked if it was not too much trouble if I could Pass in a nearby cave. The Guards complied and are now keeping all people from entering it. Your full assignment will become obvious when you arrive. I apologize that this is the last time I can speak to you, and I am glad to have called you my friend._

_ Goodbye and thank you,_

_ Akvirr"_

Chapter 1

It was to be noon in Rorikstead in about an hour, and Copper was cleaning up the empty Mead bottles around the house. His mother was upstairs asleep and his little brother was out with friends. Since his father died, it was up to him and his mother to run the Stables. It was mostly Copper though, since his mother was drunk half the time.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Copper dropped the bottles of Mead. He turned around in frustration to see his friend Bendov with a smile on his face. Bendov and his father were the only Redguards in Rorikstead. His mother and sister were Imperials and were the kindest people anyone in Rorikstead had ever met. He always wore a red trimmed-black shirt and pants.

Bendov walked inside and asked "Whoa, what kind of party were you having in here?" Copper sighed and said "My mom got a little tipsy." "Well that was obvious. Where did she get all of it?" Bendov asked. "She was at a funeral and kind of, stole some Mead…" Bendov began to laugh and started helping Copper clean up.

"Hey fellas! Check this out!" called a voice from outside. "Sounds like Michena." Michena ran into the house and said "Stop with your cleaning and pay attention to me!" The boys chuckled and looked at her. She had the same tall, pale body. Her straight black hair fell to her waist. She always wore boots, but she was able to pull them off.

Her hands began to glow and a ball formed. She threw it at the ground and there was an explosion of light and a transparent wolf appeared. Bendov and Copper clapped for her, but Bendov ended up dropping a couple Mead bottles. "Damn it Ben! Ugh, there's a broom in the kitchen." Copper barked. Ben walked to the kitchen while Michena got rid of her Familiar.

"So, did you hear who's coming to town Copernicus?" Michena asked. Copper raised an eyebrow and said "No, who?"

Before Michena could answer, the door swung open once again to show yet another friend, Dadinirt. He was a Khajiit, and the only one anyone in Rorikstead had ever met. He never wore a shirt, but always wore pants, and whenever asked why, he would change the subject. He had yellow fur with streaks of dark grey and green eyes. Many people think of Khajiits as thieves, but Dadinirt easily puts this stereotype to rest.

When Dadinirt came in, he was panting. Copper gave him a cup of water, and he lapped it up. "Okay, okay, guess who's coming to Rorikstead!" he said with water all over his face. Michena tried to interrupt by saying "Actually I was about to tell him-"Dadinirt cut her off and said "Hey. I'm talking now. Where was I? Oh yeah! The Dovahkiin is coming!" There was a crash in the kitchen and Ben said "The Dragon Born?!" Copper turned to the kitchen and shouted "What the hell is with you and breaking all of my things?"

Copper sighed and asked "Wait, why is he coming to Rorikstead?" Michena answered him with "I heard that he's going into Rorik Mine. He got a letter that he had to find something in there." Ben ran outside the kitchen and said "Wait, that old abandoned mine? What's in there, we've all been there at least 3 times, what could he be looking for?" Dadinirt responded "That's the point! We've been in there, therefore, we can go back!" Michena laughed and said "Go there? Why?" "Here's the plan, we go in and get whatever he's looking for, and when he arrives in Rorikstead, we give it to him, and bippity-boppity-boo! We're best friends with the Dovahkiin!

Everyone looked at Dadinirt as if he suggested they kill the Emperor. Finally, Copper said "Dadinirt, if the Dovahkiin was asked to go into that mine, there are probably Draugrs, Trolls, and/or spiders!" Michena now jumped in to say "To add on to Coppers argument, there are guards patrolling it."

"I was in there last week collecting mushrooms, there's nothing in there. And even if there is, I have these." Dadinirt went outside and came back in with a bag. He dumped the contents on Coppers table, to reveal a stash of weapons. There was a Glass Sword, three Orcish Daggers and, and an Ebony Bow with Ebony Arrows. Ben quickly reached for the sword, but Copper snatched it first. "Not so fast, I don't want you lighting my house on fire with it or something. Let's go into the backyard."

Once outside, the four began messing around with the weapons. Ben had taken a liking to the sword, and Copper seemed to be adept with the bow. As almost naturally, Dadinirt is skilled with the daggers. There was only one dagger left, so Michena used it. She really didn't need it, because she knew quite a few Destruction spells, mostly Ice.

After about an hour of messing around, Copper finally said what everyone was thinking, "You know what guys, let's go! What do we have to lose?" The rest of his friends cheered in agreement.

It's always good to look on the bright side, but that doesn't mean we should just disregard the negative repercussions.

* * *

"You call that a patrol? It's just one guy sitting on a tree stump!" said Ben. It was true, although he had armor on, the guard seemed like he'd been stationed there for hours. Maybe even days.

The four were just outside Rorikstead at the area where the Dovahkiin was to be. It was an abandoned mine that was just by the river. It was a very familiar place to everyone in Rorikstead.

"Nonetheless, we'll need a distraction. He's still a threat, no matter how lazy and unattractive he is." Offered Michena. "Hm… I have an idea! You guys know Viktor, right?" asked Dadinirt. Ben was the only one to speak "I kind of know him; I helped his dad with some Smithing work. He seems like a cool guy, I guess."

Viktor wasn't well known around Rorikstead, as he never really socialized with anyone, as with all Blacksmiths. They were friendly, but never approached people.

"Okay Dadinirt, what does Viktor have anything to do with, anything." Asked Michena. "What Viktor will do, my dear Michena, is distract. He's a terribly nice guy; he'll do it for us. I'll go get him, you all wait here." Dadinirt ran off back to Rorikstead. They weren't very far from Rorikstead, so he wouldn't be gone long.

After about 20 minutes, Dadinirt came back with Viktor, who was holding a chicken. He turned out to be an Imperial with almost no hair on his head. Although he looked menacing, he agreed to distract the guard with no hesitation.

"Why do you have that chicken?" Copper asked. Dadinirt gave him a quizzical look and said "How do you think he'll distract the guard? He'll ask the guard to help him catch the chicken. Simple." Copper pinched his nose and sighed. He then said "Dadinirt, that's the stupidest plan anyone can ever conceive of." Dadinirt laughed and said "Don't be ridiculous, there are much more stupid plans. Besides, he looks like he wants to do anything besides just sitting there." Copper sighed again and said "I guess it'll work. But what about when we're about to leave?" Dadinirt gave Copper that questionable look again and said "The same thing he'll do right now. You're overthinking this Copper." Copper threw his head back and said "Why did I agree to do this?"

Viktor threw his chicken and it ran past the guard. He took notice of it, and Viktor, who was running to it. The gang could see Viktor trying to convince the guard to help him. It didn't take long, and they were in the clear. They sprinted to the entrance of the mine and entered the torch lit cave.

"Okay, so do we know where it might be? We don't even know what we're looking for." Michena asked. Copper answered "This mine goes straight to a room at the end; there are no alternate routes or anything. Whatever it is, it must be in that room."

So the four made their way through the mine. It was dark, with only torches to illuminate their path, it created a feeling of suspense. The mine was originally an Iron Mine, but all of the veins had been completely mined. There were a couple tombs for any miners who died working there.

"These tombs are really creepy. How do we know they're not Draugrs?" Michena asked. "Draugrs are Nords, Michena. There haven't been any Nords even near Rorikstead since the War ended. We'll be fine." Explained Copper. Michena let out a sigh of relief and said "So what_ is_ in these?" Copper shrugged and said "I remember seeing a bunch of Orcs here a few years ago. There might be Orc skeletons." Michena shuddered.

Dadinirt offered "Hey Michena, if you need an extra dagger, we can…" Michena turned to him and said "No! We're not doing that!" Dadinirt chuckled and replied "It's not like he'll need it anymore! Besides, like what Copper said, they're probably skeletons by now. It'll be easy!" Michena looked at him and shook her head "No, I'm not doing that, it's just, gross!" Dadnirt smiled and shrugged "Then I'll do it."

Dadinirt took Ben's sword and walked to a sarcophagus and began to pry it open with the sword. "Uh Dadinirt, there has to be a better way to do this." Copper said. Dadinirt replied quickly "Yeah, we could blow it apart, but that would be messy." Copper raised an eyebrow and said "That's, not what I meant…"

Finally, the lid of the sarcophagus came off and the skeleton of the Orc was revealed. Dadinirt picked up the skeleton and handed it to Michena. As soon as it touched her, she shrieked and it fell to the ground. "Michena, what the heck?" Dadinirt said. "What, did you expect me to hold a decomposed Orc?" Dadinirt sighed and said "Ugh, you're such a baby."

Dadinirt kept salvaging the tomb. After only a minute, he found something. He pulled out a small iron key from the tomb. Everyone became fixated it on the key, and Ben finally broke the silence. "Dadinirt, is there anything in there that can be opened with that?" Dadinirt shook his head and said "No it was just this. What do you think it's for?" No one had any idea what it could open, so they just decided for Dadinirt to hold on to it.

The four continued into the cave, looking through every nook and cranny of the mine to find anything unusual. It would soon be getting dark, so they had to make haste. Finally, after almost an hour on their quest, they finally found the door to Room.

"Okay guys, whatever the Dragon Born is looking for; is in this room." Copper said valiantly. "Here's the plan: Ben and Dadinirt will open the doors, I will already have an arrow drawn, and Michena will already have a Spell ready. Be prepared guys, this could be intense."

Dadinirt and Ben both grabbed handles on each door. Copper drew an arrow and fastened it on the bowstring. Michena surged Magicka in her palm to from a small circle of Ice. Ben and Dadinirt flung the doors open and Copper and Michena charged into the Room. The Room was carved as if they were in a pyramid. There were glowing mushrooms growing all around the Room, illuminating it with a blue glow. Although they were only mushrooms, the room was brighter than the torch lit corridors.

Copper aimed his bow around the room while Michena aimed her palm. Dadinirt and Ben had joined them; daggers and sword drawn. They looked around the room, and saw a man sitting on, what seemed like, a throne.

"Hey, who are you?" Copper called. There was no response. Copper whispered "Ben, Dadinirt, go up there. I'll keep my bow trained on him." Dadinirt and Ben slowly made their way towards the man. "Hey, say some_" Ben stopped in midsentence. Copper looked at Ben and said "Ben? Ben what's wrong?" Ben and Dadinirt ran to the man quickly. Copper and Michena ran as well to join the two.

He was an Argonian, with blue-green scales. However, the reason Ben and Dadinirt ran to him, was because he was dead. Michena walked back to the door quickly, and Copper inspected his body. "No wounds. He was either poisoned, or simply caught a Disease." Ben began to look around the "Throne" the Argonian sat upon. Dadinirt looked slightly frustrated and said "Well that doesn't help us. There has to be something here." Just then Ben walked up to Copper and gave him a piece of paper. "It was on the ground, it might tell us something."

Copper opened it and read the Note

"_Under the chair_"

Ben asked impatiently "That's it? 'Under the chair', what is it?" Dadinirt run behind the chair and looked underneath. "Anything?" Copper asked. Dadinirt stood up and walked around the chair, back to Copper and Ben. He showed them what he found, a Black Box which had strange engravings on it that seemed as if it were scratched on with claws. It was a perfect cube, about 8 inches tall, wide, and long. There was also a lock on it that was on a small figure on the front of the box.

"It's locked, how are we going to open it?" Dadinirt asked. The three thought about it for a minute, and then Copper snapped his fingers. "The key Dadinirt! That key you found!" Dadinirt reached in his pocket and pulled out the key with a big smile. "Here it goes!" Dadinirt shoved the key in and tried to turn it. It didn't move. He tried turning it the other way, but it was futile. "Uh guys. I don't think this is the key." Ben checked the Argonian's pocket and fished out a black key with a dragon figurine on it. "Hey Dadinirt, I found it."

Copper was furious. "You idiot! You don't just shove a key in a lock like that! Now, the Dovahkiin is going to find the Box, with a stupid iron key in it and find out that there was someone in here! What if he finds out that it was us? He'll have our heads!"

Dadinirt was frantically trying to get the key out and yelled back at Copper "Even if he finds out, he won't kill us!" Copper took a step towards Dadinirt and said "Do you have any idea who we're talking about? We are talking about a man who killed an entire race of giant flying lizards who can destroy villages! Do you think he'll even hesitate when a group of "punks" come and jeopardize his mission? No!" Just then, Michena walked to the group, turned Copper around, and slapped him.

"Dadinirt, give me that Box." Dadinirt gave the Box to Michena frustratingly and walked to the door. Michena snickered and said "Oh Dadinirt, this is the key to the door." She pointed to the double doors, and then focused on the box once more.

Michena always worked well under pressure.

Copper was still irritated, and asked Michena "Yeah, I don't want to be rude, but what does that have to do with anything?" Michena smiled and said "Nothing, just thought you might want to know." Copper smiled and asked in a calm tone "Is there anything you can do?"

Michena inspected the Box and said "Well, I just started trying Fire Spells. Maybe I can…" Michena began to surge Magicka through her hand. A red glow began to form as the first licks of fire formed. She placed her hand on the lock and focused. Copper was holding the box, and he could feel it getting hotter. Michena began to sweat and her hand started to tremble. "Michena, are you okay?" Copper asked. Michena nodded and said in a quivering voice "Almost, almost there…" She began wheezing and coughing and shaking even more. Copper pulled the Box away from her, and she fell to the ground. Dadinirt and Ben ran to Michena and started to help her up.

"Michena, what the hell happened to you?" Copper asked, concerned. Michena was holding her head and said "My Magicka, I used too much. I'll be fine." Ben and Dadinirt picked her up and sat her on a nearby stone. "When we get back, I can get you a Potion. Michena nodded and kept rubbing her head.

Copper looked at the Box he held and turned it around to see the melted lock and key. He looked up to see his friends all gazing at him. He gulped and looked back at the box. He opened the Box slowly and looked to see a note. He didn't take it out, but just read it out to the others.

"My dearest friend, this may be a simple task. However, it is the most important one I have ever asked of you. This Box holds yet another threat to you, and perhaps all of Skyrim. The Engravings tell of the Prophecy you must fulfill. It tells that once the Dovahkiin had slain the last of the Dovah, he will be faced with one last foe. In order to truly bring peace to the land of Skyrim, the Dovahkiin must slay his Brother. The Dovahvokiin."

Copper's eyes widened as he dropped the note. "Copper, what is it? What's a 'Dovahvokiin'?" Ben asked full of suspense. Copper reached in the Box and pulled something else out. A dark blue, oval-ish shape. Copper began to speak again "Dovahvokiin roughly translates, to 'Dragon unborn'. This… is a Dragon Egg."


End file.
